User blog:Euphorism/Blossomcurl
❝ hm. ❞ — Blossomcurl Blossomcurl is a curly-furred she-cat with curled ears. Her pelt is a beautiful tortoiseshell. Her eyes are a piercing blue, and she has small paws. Scars litter her body, specifically on her jaw, ankles, and flanks. 'Appearance' Heritage: LaPerm and Highlander Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Voice: hm. Scent: uhh 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Incisive -' Description of trait * '''+ Plucky -''' Description of trait * '''+ Allocentric -''' Description of trait * '''± Insouciant -''' Description of trait * '''± Enigmatic -''' Description of trait * '''± Stolid -''' Description of trait * '''− Impulsive -''' Description of trait * '''− Fatalistic -''' Description of trait * '''− Complacent -''' Description of trait '''Likes *tba **tba 'Dislikes' *tba **tbA 'Goals' *tba **tba 'Fears' *tba **tba 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Cinge, Brick, Heart, and other alley cats Age Range: 0-?? moons *Blossom was born in the alleys to an unknown father and mother. This Twolegplace was one away from the Clans' territories. *She grew up along with the other alley cats; she in particular was close to a slightly older tom, Heart, who acted like a brother to her. *One day, Heart does something unspeakable, and the leaders of the group, Brick and Cinge, are angry. *As Heart refuses to take back what he did and not tell Blossom what he did, Brick and Cinge decide to imprison him. *On a stormy night, Heart attempts to escape by Blossom's urging. This backfires, and in the thunderous night, Heart is killed in front of her. *The same night, Cinge convinces Brick that Blossom is Heart's accomplice, and woll do the sane thing he did to betray them. They immediately imprison him. *Execution for Blossom is decided. Not having it, Blossom fights back. A battle between the three ensues. She manages to run off, though. *Recalling Heart telling her about groups of cats living in territories, she decides to set off after them. *Blossom covers plenty of ground by herself, only to be intercepted again from Brick and other cats. A fierce fight occurs, and it gives her a lot of injuries. She forces herself to play dead so Brick would leave her alone. *Blossom makes it her goal to find shelter in a Clab so she is safe from Cinge and his lackeys. Later in the day, she reaches a territory where she can smell other cats. Exhausted from moving and blood loss, she collapses. *A cat named Dripsplash finds Blossom and takes her to the RiverClan camp to be treated. *As Blossom awake in the RiverClan medicine den, she is greeted by the leader, Nectarstar, and the medicine cat, Perchwish. *After a short interrogation on what happened to her, Blossom insists that she doesn't know what happened to her and how she got her wounds. Nectarstar offers her a home in RiverClan. She allows her to think about it. *The next day, Blossom makes her decision, and Nectarstar welcomes her into the Clan as Blossomcurl. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-current moons *Immediately after renaming herself, Blossomcurl attends a ceremony for a she-cat who had just passed away, Heatherdawn. However, she feels incomfortable with this and anxious because of the thunderous noise of the Sacred Waterfall. She leaves early. 'Opinions' ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character''/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Blossomcurl was created to be Flintstumble's foil. *Like Flintstumble, Blossomcurl has PTSD. *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' soon. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts